


My love

by hoonhao_love



Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Just hoonhao being soft, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "But you'll still have me, though," Jihoon tried.Minghao scoffed and turned his head in the opposite direction, his nose sticking up in the air. Jihoon easily counted it as a success when Minghao failed to retort, simply squeezing Jihoon's hand instead. If his cheeks weren't red already, Jihoon was sure they would be now.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to yet another hoonhao!!   
> I was hoping to get some writing done for hao's bday, but I was busy so I had to do with this.   
> This was written for new year, but guess Nov 7th will have to do too.
> 
> Happy birthday to my little sunshine, my little diamond with infinite potential. I love you soo much and thank you for inspiring me and for your words that keep me fighting. 💛 I wish you nothing but the best.

“Let's go home. You're freezing and I don't want you catching a cold.”

He huffed when he felt his boyfriend shiver again for the third time in mere five minutes, shuffling closer to steal Jihoon's body heat. "Come on," he urged, tugging at their joined hands and guiding them away from the drunk and giddy crowd that was growing rather restless and mildly agitated as the new year ticked closer.

"But Hoonie, the fireworks!" Minghao whined, his free hand latching onto the sleeve of Jihoon's tan topcoat. "The countdown will start soon! I want to be there for it," he continued despite the audible chattering of his teeth. A stern glance from Jihoon and he began following his boyfriend, sporting a pout that grew prominent as they continued to move away from the center of the new year's gathering.

"You're freezing, love. Fireworks and countdown will wait for us next year as well," he reasoned, pulling Minghao to fall in step with him rather than following Jihoon like a petulant child.

"But _still_ ," Minghao drawled, swinging their hands in between them, "who knows where your work will take us next year, Jihoon!"

"But you'll still have me, though," Jihoon tried.

Minghao scoffed and turned his head in the opposite direction, his nose sticking up in the air. Jihoon easily counted it as a success when Minghao failed to retort, simply squeezing Jihoon's hand instead. If his cheeks weren't red already, Jihoon was sure they would be now.

A fond smile had his lips twitching upwards. He bit back the need to pull Minghao in a gentle kiss. Instead, he settled for planting a placating kiss on the back of Minghao's gloved hand.

He increased their pace then, navigating expertly through the large gathering, the open space filled with overzealous people who didn't mind the decibels at which Kesha's Tick Tock was being blasted.

Jihoon narrowly avoided a few boys stumbling around with their bottles of alcohol, looking drunk beyond their mind. He wrinkled his nose when the stale smell of cheap booze followed the boys as they passed by them, one nearly stumbling into his boyfriend. Jihoon was quick to deposit Minghao on his other, comparatively safer, side swearing at the boys. _God, these menaces._ His voice got drowned and the boys didn't show any signs of having heard Jihoon's colourful vocabulary. Minghao though, seemed amused, most definitely filing away the newer words to probably use against Mingyu.

_(Jihoon secretly hoped the boys would make it to their respective homes safe and sound.)_

A gust of nippy wind swept through the crowd, another reminder to Jihoon just how cold Yangsan could get, and the winter hasn't even shown her true colours _(temperatures?)_ yet. Jihoon felt the bitterness of the temperature seeping into his bones, resulting in his jaw to clench tight. Ah, _good_ _lord_ , the cold was making Jihoon regret stepping out of his warm bed. His shoulders hunched to try and fight off the cold and the wind that had begun to bite at any exposed skin.

Few shrieks rang in the already noisy air as people's unsecured hats and caps blew away, kids happily rushing to catch them, yelling loudly in joy, the scene bringing a smile to his lips. Minghao giggled, pointing his finger at the cute toddlers waddling with their parents' large party hats.  
All in all, it served as a great distraction for Minghao, who, now, was busy giggling at the adorable scene instead of pouting at Jihoon, and Jihoon was grateful.

Another gust of wind swiftly carried away few more caps into the lake. As much as it made Jihoon grimace at the trash in the water, he also couldn't help but notice how pretty the caps, decorated with reflective material, looked, almost glowing under the moonlight.

Next to him, Minghao shivered violently as a result of the chilly breeze, and nearly knocked Jihoon off his feet in his haste to huddle impossibly closer to him. Jihoon let his boyfriend leech off his heat, good naturedly grumbling about Minghao being an ungrateful parasite. A kiss was pressed to his cheeks and that shut him pretty quickly and effectively.

_("Works like a charm to get you to shut up," Minghao teased, "every single time."_

_Jihoon rolled his eyes, rubbing his thumb over Minghao's knuckles, "Maybe you should shut me up more often.")_

Hardly anyone noticed the drop in temperature, Jihoon realised dumbly, as not a single person in his line of sight rubbed their hands or pulled their coats and jackets closer. It could possible be because they were used to the cold and it didn't bother them as much.

The chatter carried on, the night carried on and so did the playlist, moving from headbanging to Tick Tock to slut-dropping to Reggaetón Lento.

At the far end of the garden, a small crowd had begun cheering the two girls who were moving their body like they had never heard of bones. _Just how does one move like that? Is it even possible to move like that?_ Jihoon winced when both of them dropped in a clean split, crowd going wild at the perfect right-on-the-beat drop _. (Kudos to them!)_  
Minghao, on the other hand, looked ready to join them, his head slightly bopping to the beat. And Jihoon hastily tightened his grip on his dancer boyfriend's hand to avoid losing Minghao to another distraction.

The festive atmosphere was oozing with happiness, pure unadulterated laughter ringing in the air, people singing like that's all they know, dancing to every song regardless of how good they were at dancing, sharing stories, greeting long lost friends, making new ones too. It all just felt right, like world already had achieved peace, like peace was an option everyone had chosen.

Even though initially Jihoon had been against stepping out of their apartment and had tried not to sulk on their way here, he easily felt himself getting drunk on the cheery atmosphere, found himself smiling bright for no reason and for the first in a while, he really didn't mind the large gathering. The warm orange theme of decoration of the garden aided the feeling, ascending him into a blissful state. He could feel his heart just sigh in pure bliss.

The colourful strings of fairy lights that were draped across all the trees, the number of brightly lit stalls lining the rails of the garden, people drinking and eating and just generally enjoying themselves, greeting their friends and welcoming the strangers in their circle, was an experience Jihoon himself didn't know he needed. _You know what,_ he's glad Minghao, for once, actually decided to not respect his decision to stay holed up, watching Netflix and stuffing his face with popcorns, and had instead forced him out into the cold with the sheer power of his doe eyes and tender pout.

The atmosphere was just so otherworldly peaceful and happy, it had even Jihoon, the ever recluse, wanting to stay and join these strangers in the celebration of the arrival of the new year. If not for the cold, he absolutely would have stayed. He could understand the appeal of new year gatherings, but he rather not say it out loud and risk Minghao pulling out all the stops to get them to stay. Which is a _no, no,_ not with how hard he was shivering despite his coat.

Jihoon's boyfriend could be unnecessarily stubborn sometimes, but Jihoon wouldn't have it any other way. One could call Jihoon whipped and he'd probably reply with ' _tell me about it.'_

Jihoon shoved his left hand into his coat pocket when the chilly air began to bite at the fingers. He wondered how people could dress in lighter clothes and fare well in this temperature. Jihoon wasn't usually easily affected by cold yet even he could feel the chills that are wrecking up and down his spine.

 _And Minghao wants to stay out in this weather,_ he huffs to himself.

It probably was the alcohol, Jihoon had seen most of them consume, that was able to keep them warm under their lighter clothes. Jihoon wasn't one to drink in general, but he wished he could steal a few sips. But also, not really.

They passed by Toto's Ice Cream and Jihoon almost queued up for a cup of the ice cream that was topped up with neon purple and pink syrup that had most of Toto's customers widening their eyes and moaning in pleasure. He needed that shit _asap_. Who cares if it's cold! Ice cream is ice cream and should be consumed whenever.

"Jihoon, _no_ ," Minghao's sound advice reached his ears, an angel on Jihoon's shoulder to his ice cream loving devil self. He turned to pout at him, toying with his boyfriend's ultimate weakness; Jihoon being cute and wholesome.  
Minghao, to absolutely no one's surprise, held his ground, shaking his head at Jihoon.  
_B-but Jihoon needs that ice cream!_

"But, Haoi," he pitched his voice and even bat his eyes. All in vain, because Minghao was tugging insistently at Jihoon's hand to continue their way towards the exit.

"Absolutely not," he huffed, "You've a recording in two days and can't afford a sore throat." He winked at Jihoon when he tried acting cute again. "You'll thank me later."

And Jihoon gave up, heavily dragging his feet the rest of the way. Minghao giggled at his sulking boyfriend and surprised him with a tender kiss on his cheek. _(Again! Oh boy!)_ And what can Jihoon say, he's weak for his boyfriend and his kisses.

Minghao huddled further into Jihoon's side as soon as they stepped out of the crowd and into the clearing, the chilly air fully, unrestrictedly embracing them now that they didn't have a barrier of human bodies buffering it's true effect, the warmth, the presence of soo many bodies generated, now completely ripped away from them. He shivered and Jihoon pulled the younger impossibly closer to himself, dropping Minghao's hand in lieu of wrapping it around his waist. The close proximity of their bodies served as a mild inconvenience when it came to walking quickly and on more than two occasions Jihoon had to stop Minghao from tripping on his own feet.

Eventually, the two slowed down, strolling along an empty sidewalk of the Municipal Garden, stealing warmth from each other in the cold night, their steps in sync with each other, Minghao's arm looped around Jihoon's, their fingers intertwined and hand tucked in Jihoon's coat pocket for extra warmth. The crowd's excited hoots and yells now less overwhelming and more of a background noise.

Minghao hummed pleasantly after a while, giving Jihoon's hand a squeeze. He had head tipped upwards, softests of smile painted on his lips. Jihoon could kiss him right there and then.

"The night is beautiful," Minghao commented, breathing in the crisp, cold air, the scent of salt and first rain heavy and lingering.

Jihoon hummed in reply, running his thumb over Minghao's knuckle, looking away from the clear sky, dotted with stars, to instead admire his lover, a delicate smile blooming over his own lips. "It is beautiful," he agreed, "but it doesn't hold a candle to your beauty."

Minghao ducked his head then, hiding the lower half of his face in his scarf. His cheeks had been rudy since the cold air had kissed him first when they had stepped out. And Jihoon wished he could see the proof of his recently honed ability to fluster Minghao with just minimal words.

"Why are you getting shy," Jihoon laughed, "you already knew just how beautiful I find you." His voice had dropped to a husky whisper, eyes still stuck on Minghao's face, admiring the way the breeze caressed his lover's hair delicately, gently, as if a single strong gust of wind would crumble Minghao's precious existence to a mere memory.

Minghao shook his head, not sparing Jihoon so much as a glance, eyes looking down at their feet, trying to match Jihoon's step with his own. "You always say it out of the blue, without a warning," he complained and Jihoon's heart pathetically thudded against his chest, a blanket of warmth wrapping around his heart. "And it always, _always_ , catches me off guard. I'm still not immuned to your advances."

Jihoon positively busted out in a loud, body-jerking laughter, and almost lost his balance trying to walk while also throwing his body this way and that way in his laughter session. "You're so sweet, I could eat you."

"Jihoon!" He heard the melodic whine of his name, immediately making Jihoon give his attention to his beautiful boyfriend, who stood pouting at him, looking offensively cute in his black jacket, red hoodie and round glasses, hair a mess under his hood and kissable lips pulled into even more kissable pout. His eyes shone under the dim streetlights, the stars in his eyes shining brighter than those in the sky. He was too ethereal, Jihoon realised, his eyes dancing from fluttering eyes to the button nose and finally to the lips.

_Just how did Jihoon manage to get this lucky?_

"Stop!" He whined again when all Jihoon did after his mini laughing session was stare at his face, something dancing in his eyes that reflected the dark of the night.

"Sorry, baby," Jihoon offered him a fond smile, leaning to plant a kiss on his lips, "it's immensely endearing to watch you lose your cool even after two years."

Minghao huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's just– I'm– you are—"

"I am?" Jihoon raised a brow cockily, taking to run his finger across Minghao's jaw, watching Minghao shudder in satisfaction. The finger swiftly ran across his lower lip, and Jihoon pulled it away when Minghao tried to bite it aggressively.

"You are–just–UGH!"

And Jihoon busted out laughing again, pulling Minghao against his chest and burying his face in his neck. "Oh, baby," he cooed, "it's okay to say that you find me attractive. I find you attractive too. We're dating, love, it's natural. Don't be shy to tell me what you think of me, baby."

Minghao huffed, pushing him away. "As if you are any better—"

"I'm the one who kisses you in front of our family and friends," he started, "I'm the one who introduces you to all of my clients and colleagues as my boyfriend," his voice dropped, "and I'm the one who shamelessly leaves bite marks on your neck." He smirked when Minghao licked his lips, shivering in Jihoon's hold. "I'm already doing better than you, my little diamond." He leaned in, kissing Minghao, easily being awarded with a pliant boyfriend in his arms.

"As a punishment," Minghao panted, pushing tiny bit away, "for laughing at me, we wait and watch the fireworks," he decided, walking backwards, Jihoon's hand sandwiched between his both hands, pulling Jihoon along towards the crowd they had just escaped.

Jihoon scowled, hand reaching to reposition Minghao's scarf. "Won't do, Hao. It's cold and you're freezing."

"I'm not freezing, Jih—"

They were interrupted by, what was by far, the night's loudest cheering, the counts echoed around them and Jihoon watched as Minghao's face immediately lit up. He immediately pulled them a little further and away from the tree that had been obstructing their view of the sky.

_"10!"_

"We don't even have to wait that long—"

_"9!"_

"—just eight more seconds!"

" _8_!"

Jihoon sighed.

 _"7!_ "

Point was made, accompanied by the view of the love of his life looking like the definition of home under the warm glow of streetlight.

_"6!"_

"Please, please, please!" He bounced on his feet, face scrunched into an adorable pleading look.

" _5!"_

"Okay," Jihoon gave in.

" _4!_ "

"Only because I Love you."

_"3!"_

"I love you too," the confession was whispered for only Jihoon to hear, even the breeze wouldn't be able to pick it up if it tried.

_"2!"_

A bashful kiss was placed against his right cheek, the cold of Minghao's lips only adding to the tingling sensation that burned deep into his skin long after the lips departed from his skin.

_"1!"_

The cheers were loud, shouts of _happy new year_ scattered in the air, and soon enough, the crackling and the familiar sound of a firecrackers being lit was heard. But Jihoon wasn't bothered, didn't care, couldn't find it in himself to look away from Minghao, who looked at Jihoon like he had already plucked a star for Minghao.

"Happy new year, Minghao," he whispered the greeting against Minghao's lips, his arms already around the dancer's waist, Minghao's hand sliding over his shoulder, fingers tangling in Jihoon's hair. The familiar gestures hurt his heart in the best way, leaving him breathless and speechless, reminding Jihoon to thank the universe for bestowing him with a man like Xu Minghao in his life.

"Happy new year, Jihoon."

_("You were the one who wanted to watch those firecrackers! And you missed half of the show!"_

_"I wouldn't have missed it if you hadn't kissed me silly!"_

_"Oh! That is also my fault now?"_

_"Absolutely!"_

_"You're impossible, Xu Minghao.")_

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought of this!!💛
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
